The use of imaging technology for analyzing surface structures has a number of broad biomedical and non-biological applications, ranging from medical imaging and disease detection, to verifying the integrity of building structures. Despite significant advances in the processing and imaging capabilities of consumer devices, imaging technology and equipment enabling this surface imaging and analysis functionality has traditionally been prohibitively costly and impractical for adoption by the broad consumer demographic. While the simultaneous use of multiple devices to capture comprehensive data sets would be ideal, currently lacking is the ability to effectively and efficiently coordinate and synchronize operational capabilities across devices to ensure adequate and meaningful data capture. Furthermore, mechanisms for aggregating subject data on a large scale for enhanced surface informatics based detection also remain substantially undeveloped.